lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark King
A Dark King is the title by which Bo's Dark Fae biological father has been referred to in the series for three seasons. His name has not been revealed and he has not been seen yet. Character arc In Season 1, it was established that Bo's Light Fae birth mother, Aife, was sentenced to death and handed over to the Dark Fae for execution after rebelling against the truce that ended The Great War between the Light Fae and Dark Fae clans, and killing a Dark Elder. However, instead of capital punishment she was imprisoned for several centuries by an unidentified Dark King and subjected to torture. During her imprisonment she was raped by him and became pregnant with Bo. Aife managed to escape from her cell after giving birth to Bo and thereafter Lou Ann, her midwife and a Dark Fae rebel, fled from his kingdom with Bo in her arms, leaving her with a human family to be raised in secret. Since learning that her father was a cruel and monstrous Dark King, Bo has feared that she, too, could be a monster just like him. While inside The Temple, Bo saw a vision of her father sitting in a chair and holding her in his arms while singing to her. Bo only saw him from his back. He then proceeded to leave the room and left Bo in the care of a nurse maid, who was then killed (presumably by Aife) and the infant Bo snatched away. This vision of a loving, tender father changed some of the perception Bo had about him. When Bo found herself in the middle of a coven of human witches a powerful entity intervened, possessed one of them, spoke to Bo through her, and told her that her power was beyond her own comprehension, and that soon the two of them would rule together. (The assumption made was that it was Bo’s father.) (Adventures in Fae-bysitting) While Aife was in her cell she said in a crazed state that if Bo's father knew about Dr. Isaac Taft and his laboratory he would kill and resurrect the humans over and over again as retribution for capturing, torturing, and experimenting on Fae (Those Who Wander). In the finale episode of Season 3, Tamsin and Dyson are en route to The Dal and a figure appeared in the middle of the road with his back turned towards them. "The Wanderer" song then began to play on the car radio. The allegation that he was Bo’s father was made by Tamsin at that moment, but it was not confirmed. In Destiny’s Child, we find out that Rayner is, indeed, The Wanderer, but he is not Bo's father and, therefore, not The Dark King. Personality * Little is known about Bo's father, other than he is a Dark King who held Aife prisoner. When Trick finally suspected who he might be, he became greatly concerned. However, his name, status, species, and powers have not been established. * From what Aife said about him while in her cell, he is vengeful and punishing. Relationships Powers and abilities * Resurrection (mentioned by Aife in Episode 3.13) * He seemed able to possess Bo whenever she was in great peril, which indicates he could be telepathic. Quotes * "My father was most certainly dark, but what if he was a monster? What does that make me?" — Bo (Caged Fae) * "I will reign as he did, for I am his daughter. Together, we will bridle the masses and ride into victory. Even death will fear us. Only I will choose who lives." — Bo (The Ceremony) * "You know not your true strength my child but soon you will and the world will bow down before us." (Adventures in Fae-bysitting) Trivia * There is a belief among some fans of Lost Girl that if The Wanderer is Bo's father he may be the god Odin of Norse mythology, because Odin is also known as "The Wanderer".http://norse-mythology.org/gods-and-creatures/the-aesir-gods-and-goddesses/odin/ This suspicion is supported by the use of Tamsin, a Valkyrie, as the mercenary sent to ensnare Bo. In Norse mythology, ValkyriesWikipedia:Valkyrie are maidens of Odin and they decide which soldiers die in battle and which live. They then transport the souls of brave warriors to Valhalla. * In the painting Trick unrolls there is a figure of a giant Pyrippus hovering over a group of men and bearing down on them with what appear to be flames, or drawing energy from all of them as Dark Bo has done. The Pyripuss is a mythical beast also called the "Devil's Horse" and "Demon Steed of Hades". If the winged horse is associated with Norse mythology, it may be a hint that her father might also be a shapeshifter (something additionally attributed to Odin). * Another fan theory is that there exists a Fae version of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and that Bo's father is "Death", one of the four. Appearances * Season 1 (mentioned only) * Season 2 (mentioned only) * 3.01 Caged Fae (Father mentioned only) * 3.09 The Ceremony (Father seen from behind) * 3.13 Those Who Wander (Father mentioned only) References Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Dark Fae Category:Titles Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3